


Back to School

by shadowsamurai



Series: Education [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sam, it's time to get sweet revenge on a certain trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to School

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1

Sam was humming as she stood at the fence, the sun warming her skin and the wind ruffling her hair. She was happy and she didn't care who knew it. Finally, life had been good to her.

"You're doing it again," a voice said quietly in her ear.

Sam grinned. "I know. And I don't care."

Jack grinned back and slipped his hand into hers, his fingers absently playing with the wedding band she wore. "Not nervous?"

"No. Should I be?"

"Someone like you, Carter? Never," Jack said, and Sam stuck her tongue out at him. "That's mature. At least now I know who's to blame for the kids' bad behaviour."

"Yes, *Colonel*, you."

Jack pretended to think about that. "Tell you what, we can blame Danny Boy seeing as he ain't here."

Sam nodded solemnly. "I like it." As Jack wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, she leant back into him. "Do you think Jake had a good day?"

Their youngest son had been born with a weak immune system and had spent the first few years of his life in and out of hospital. While he was as fit and healthy as any other child now, Sam and Jack both were still concerned about him.

Jack laughed. "See, I *knew* you were worried."

"Mother's prerogative."

Jack was about to make a comment when he felt Sam's body stiffen. After knowing her for almost a decade, he knew she had either just seen or heard something she didn't like. As it turned out, it was both.

"Yes, Bobby finishes this year," a woman was saying rather pompously. "I can't believe it's come round already."

"I know what you mean," a second woman said. "Sarah's starting her second year of university now, and Nigel will finish here the year after Bobby."

"I'm thankful Lizzy's still got a few years left," a third woman put into the conversation. "Gives me and Brian a chance to save up some more!" All three women laughed.

"Let me guess, the three witches?" Jack asked quietly, the conversation from all those years ago still sharp in his mind.

In a way, it was what had started the big ball rolling for Sam and Jack. They had collected Cassie from school as a favour to Janet, and three of the mothers had automatically assumed they were Cassie's parents. Then they found out they weren't married, to start with, swiftly followed by the discoveries of Jack's age, Sam's apparent youth, and their military standing. Sam had, understandably, been upset and angry with them. Jack had comforted her that night, and that seemed to be the end of it.

But neither of them could forget how deeply the women's comments had cut the other, and one night, Jack sat Sam down and had a long talk with her. At least that was the way he remembered it; Sam remembered it as her sitting Jack down to talk with him. It didn't really matter as the end result was the same, but occasionally they liked to disagree about it just to keep them in practice.

In reality, it was a serious accident offworld that had caused them both to admit their feelings properly and get around to doing something about it. Jack had been caught in a sudden landslide, one that pinned him under a massive amount of rock; he was lucky to be alive, let alone walking about unaided as his spine had been damaged and for a while, he was looking at permanent paralysis. And while Sam would still have loved him had that been the case, and Jack knew that, he was glad it hadn't turned out as severe. Bad enough, but not as bad as it might have been.

And the result was both of them retiring from the Air Force, against strong objections from General Hammond and other ranking members of the Stargate project, even though for Jack, continuing active missions simply wasn't a choice any more. Sam took up a part time teaching position, spending time she wasn't in college at the Cheyenne Mountain as a civilian scientist still involved with the program. Daniel constantly joked that Sam commanded more respect, even though she was retired, than some of the other serving officers.

Jack had become the housewife, much to the amusement of Jack and Teal'c, but he threw himself into the role with gusto because it was better than sitting around at home moping. It still drove him crazy for the first few months, and he suffered from cabin fever like nothing he'd ever felt before. But then Sam became pregnant and when their first baby was born, Jack promised there and then to look after him no matter what.

George Charlie O'Neill was the spitting image of his mother, but with his father's eyes, and when his brother, Jacob Daniel, came along eighteen months later, George took great pleasure in prodding and poking him to make him cry at any chance he got. Jack almost died laughing the first time it happened, and suddenly he couldn't wait to have the two granddads around. Of course, when Jacob Carter and General Hammond came to visit, they were less than amused at the children's behaviour, stating they were disgracing their namesakes already. No one else listened to them; they were all too busy turning blue with silent laughter.

"Come on, Sam," Jack said, breaking himself out of his musings. "Let's show them how wrong they were."

Sam nodded, turned and kissed him passionately on the lips, making sure her wedding ring was very visible as she put her hand on his cheek. "We already have," she murmured.

"Mom! Dad!" George shouted as he came running across the playground.

Jack let go of Sam, strode forwards and picked his son up, swinging him round. "Hey! How was school?"

George pulled a face that was very Jack, despite having his mother's looks. "Boring. I think I'll let Jake be the brains of the family. That way I don't have to work as hard."

At seven years old, George was already far smarter than half the kids in his class, but like his father, he liked to play dumb. "Ah, I don't think so, George," Jack said with a grin. "You work as hard as Jake. No slackin', no shortcuts."

"Spoilsport," his son replied, sticking his tongue out.

Jack shook his head. "You're a Carter alright. Anyway, where's your brother?" he asked, setting George down.

George shrugged. "Dunno."  
"You kept an eye on him, didn't you?" Jack asked, his tone very reminiscent of his days as a Colonel.

"Yes, sir," George replied properly.

Behind him, Jack heard a snort of laughter and knew it was Sam's without turning. Not only did their eldest look like her, but he sounded like her as well.

"Excuse me, but have we met?"

Sam fixed a bright smile in place and turned. "Yes, sort of. It was a long time ago, though. About ten years, to be exact."

The woman narrowed her eyes for a moment, then as the memory came back to her, she sneered. "Oh yes. The *officer.*"

Sam still beamed at the three hags. "That's right. Or at least, it was. I'm not now. Retired, much to the dismay of the government. The President himself was very upset, but I told him I had given enough years of service and that it was time to do what I wanted."

The women didn't look impressed. "What about *him*?" the second one asked disdainfully.

"Which one are you talking about? My husband or my eldest son?" Sam replied in an overly innocent tone.

At that moment, Jake O'Neill made an appearance, tearing across the yard, punching his brother before hugging his father. Jack had a few words with Jake, who nodded, replied, and generally gestured wildly. Then he squirmed out of his arms and ran to his mother.

"Mom! School was *great* today!" he said, talking very quickly. Jake had his mother's eyes, his father's hair, Sam's nose and Jack's jaw. A proper mixture of the two, he had gained more of Sam personality than Jack's, something Sam was grateful for. She wasn't sure she could have coped with three Jack O'Neills in the house.

"Yeah? What did you learn?" Sam asked, grinning broadly and ignoring the scowls from the other mothers.

"Well, we were learnin' 'bout history an' stuff, an' then we started talkin' 'bout th' Army an' th' Air Force, an' I told 'em both my parents used t' be in th' Air Force, an' I told them you were a Major an' Dad was a Colonel, an' then my teacher asked if you 'ad any medals, an' I said yeah, an' she asked what, so I said…."

Sam noticed that when Jake was excited, he spoke rapidly, ate parts of his words, and never stopped for breath. As he recited the long list of medals and commendations both she and Jack had received, Sam could see the three witches' faces turning pale. She wanted to turn to look at Jack, but she didn't dare. Then, as Jake had almost finished his list, her youngest son winked at her. Sam had a hard time stifling her laughter.

"An' then my teacher said I must be real proud o' my parents, an' I said yeah, but they embarrass me a lot!" Jake stopped talking and panted a little.

Sam counted to five before replying. "So…you had a good day, then," she said in a fair impression of Jack.

Jake rolled his eyes a little before he started to laugh, throwing his arms around her neck and burying his face into the crook of her shoulder. Sam laughed with him and hugged him to her.

"He's gettin' too old to be carried," Jack stated as he came up to her, George at his side.

Sam smiled. "Not just yet."  
"In that case…piggyback, Dad!" George announced.

Jack sighed. "You had to do it," he said to Sam. "Alright, kid, up you get, but watch this oldie's knees."

George grinned and scrambled up onto his dad's back. Once he was comfortable, Sam reached out and took Jack's hand. "Come on, let's get these two home." She turned to the mothers and smiled. "Have a nice day."

Jack managed to contain his laughter until they reached the car, but his face was beet read from the effort. "That was evil, Carter!"

"So?"

"Brilliant, but evil."

Sam grinned. "I know. And thank you."

Jack shrugged. "My pleasure, ma'am."

"Did I do good, Mom?" Jake asked, his eyes bright.

"Yes, darling, you did great. You and Dad both."

Jack and Jake grinned and high-fived each other. "Hey, what about me?" George demanded.

Jack looked at his son in the back seat. "I dunno. Might have to think about that one."

"DAD!"

Sam laughed. "Yes, GC, you did good too."

George grinned at the use of his nickname. As Jack drove off, Sam covered his right hand with hers. "I love you."

Jack grinned goofily. Even after eight years of marriage, he never tired of hearing her say that. "Love you too, Sam."

"Love you, Dad!" George called from the back seat.

"Me too!" Jake added. "And Mom too!"

"Me too!"

"And we love you both," Sam said, trying not to laugh.

"Feel like there should be flowers and peace signs painted on the outside of this car," Jack grumbled. "The love buggy."

Sam looked at him thoughtfully. "You know, Daniel was looking for a project now he's not at the SGC."

"No!" Jack exclaimed.

"Teal'c could help."

"No!"

"And Cassie's very good at drawing…."

"Alright, Carter, I take it back! The lovin's good. There you win."

Sam patted Jack's cheek as the kids laughed loudly in the back. "I always do, dear."

Jack muttered something that sounded like suspiciously like 'we'll see about that later', but Sam didn't care. She was happy that life had finally been good to both of them. Settling back into her seat, she started humming.

FIN


End file.
